


Dead to Me ~ Spencer Reid x FemReader

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hostile, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: They say that no matter where you work, there will always be people at your job that you don’t like.As Spencer sat there, watching her, he thought there couldn’t be anyone else he’d rather resent.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue

“Everyone, this is our newest agent, Dr. (Y/N) (Y/L/N). (Y/N), this is SSA Jennifer Jereau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Dave Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Joining us also is our resident technical genius, Penelope Garcia.” 

Once Hotch had introduced me and I nodded towards everyone as he listed their names, he stepped back, leaving me room to inform them more on who I was. 

“It’s a pleasure to be working with you all,” I started, locking my hands in front of me, “Agent Hotchner informed me of most of the team’s credentials, so I suppose I should tell you mine.

I went to a four-year university before I decided I wanted to get my doctorate in behavioral psychology, and I went to Yale to achieve that. I have a photographic memory and an IQ of 190. I--”

“I’m sorry, 190?” 

I looked towards the interruption, seeing the agent that I remembered to be Derek Morgan. I nodded, questioningly, “yes, why?” 

The others in the room turned to look at Dr. Reid, making me follow their eyes. He was looking back at me, and our eyes met for a moment before he cast his down towards the ground.

“Looks like pretty boy here has some competition.” Derek mused, patting Dr. Reid on the back. The latter didn’t do so much as crack a smile as I offered my own small one. 

“It’s true,” Prentiss piped up, “He was the most excited when we got news of you coming. He joked that maybe he would finally have someone around here to challenge him.”

I perked up at that, lifting my chin and walking over to him, “is that so?” I asked, stopping just mere inches from him, “If you plan to be a challenge, you may want to build up the confidence to look me in the eye first.” I whispered, just loud enough for Derek to let out a small whistle as I backed away, retreating back to Hotch. 

I expected him to give me something, anything in return, but nothing came. 

Nothing except an exhale of air and an icy look in my direction.


	2. i.

Two Months Later 

I walked out into the streets with my arms up, having already handed my gun to Emily and telling her to cover me. I approached the unsub, now known as Luke Hill, and started to talk to him softly. 

“Luke, I know that growing up was hard for you,” 

“Stay where you are!” He shouted, but I slowly inched closer.

“You were bullied. Those boys took that embarrassing video and you had no clue until it was posted on the school’s website the next day,” 

“What is she doing?” Derek asked, his gun pointed at the unsub, though without importance as I was blocking all shots with myself. 

“She’s blocking our shot,” Hotch answered, a mix of anger and fear coursing through him like sour alcohol.

“Those boys didn’t deserve to be let off like they were,” I continued, noticing how his stance was faltering, “I don’t blame you for being angry, and I don’t blame you for wanting to get back at them. Hell, I don’t even blame you for wanting to get rid of Ella’s dad.” 

His eyes met mine then, and I knew I had him, “but she doesn’t deserve this. You can go in there, gun blazing, but if you do she’ll be in the crossfire. You have to trust me on this, you know she wouldn’t want this. She’s sitting in that building right now, worried sick about you.” 

He let his grip loosen around the gun, “I want you to bring her out here!”

I shook my head, “you know I can’t do that. But, I can bring you there to her, and you can give her the necklace back. You can see her again. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

“What about them?” He asked, motioning with his gun towards the agents behind me.

“No one will hurt you, I promise. Just put the gun down.”   
He took a breath, slowly lowering the gun and kneeling, sitting it on the ground. 

As soon as he was disarmed, Derek was there, grabbing his arms and putting them behind his back. I took him from Derek’s grasp once he was handcuffed, walking him inside and stopping once Ella stood up. 

He looked at me as I took the necklace from his pocket and handed it to her, walking him to one of our rooms afterward. 

Once he was secure I joined the rest of the team outside the building. They all stared at me for a moment before Hotch stepped up to me. I had to look up at him, and it made me feel small for the first time in a long time. 

“You could have been killed!” He said, though I could tell he was more relieved than angry, “that was stupid and I should fire you.” 

I kept an even look, nodding solemnly. 

“You do something like that again and I will.” He stated before looking at the others, “now, let’s get back.” 

I sighed as I hoped into the back of Derek’s SUV, looking out the window and staying silent the entire ride back to the office. 

❃

There was a knock on my door that caused me to look up from my paperwork, I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear as I met eyes with Derek Morgan.

“What’s got you here at this hour?” He asked, checking his watch that currently read 11:24 pm. 

“Just putting in some notes,” I said, placing my pen down and coming around the desk as he stepped into the room. I sat on the edge of it as he gave me a sympathetic look. 

“As stupid as it was, I thought what you did out there today was brave.” 

I gave him a small smile, “thanks,”

“But Hotch was right,” He said, causing me to groan, “you could’ve gotten yourself killed.” 

“Not a bad way to go,” I joked, “doing what you love.”

“I’m serious, (Y/N). I know you haven’t been here long but we all love you, you’re family now.” 

I looked down at my hands, my shoulders slumping, “not all of you.” 

His eyebrows popped up at that, “what are you talking about?” 

I looked up at him, brushing my (Y/C/H) hair behind my shoulder as it fell, “not all of you love me.” 

He huffed in astonishment, “are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way the team is with you, and you want to give me that bull? I mean, JJ and Emily light up when you walk in the room, ready to pull you into whatever conversation they’re currently having. Garcia let you use her favorite pen, which she still won’t let anyone touch. Rossi offered to show you how he makes his homemade pasta sauce, which I have been begging for since I first tasted it. 

I let you drive my assigned SUV, which I trust no one else to do, and I did it because you hit me with your puppy eyes. I’ve never even seen Hotch relaxed around anyone like he is around you. I mean hell, if any one of us would have pulled what you did only two months in we’d be gone before we could say sorry.” 

I was blushing by this point, but still, there was a somber feeling I couldn’t shake. 

“We all adore you, (Y/N).” 

“I know,” I sighed, “but it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“It’s just Spencer,” I said, unaware there was a third pair of ears in the conversation stopped just outside my door. 

Derek looked surprised, “what about Spencer?”

“Don’t act confused, anyone with eyes can see he can’t stand me.” 

“That’s not true--” Derek started, but I cut him off. 

“Yeah? Then why does he insist on sitting next to anyone but me on the jet? Why does he always avoid standing with me because he knows Hotch may pair us to do something? Why does he--”

“He’s just not used to you yet,” Derek tried, but even he sounded unconvinced. 

“I’m sure,”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he debated what he was going to say next. “(Y/N), you have to understand, Reid is used to being the smartest person in the room.”

He continued once I gave him a confused look.

“He has an eidetic memory, an IQ of 187, and can read more words per minute that I’m sure most of us knew existed. So, when you stepped into the room with your IQ of 190, photogenic memory, and doctorate, I’m sure he was surprised. Then, you made the comment you did.”

I let my shoulder’s slump, suddenly feeling bad, “I was just joking, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know that,” Derek consoled, “but Reid is different when it comes to that kind of thing.” 

I nodded, standing, and going back to sit at my desk.

“Give him some time, he’ll warm up to you.” 

“I hope so,” 

Derek gave me a warm smile as he headed towards the door, “get out of here before 12:00,” he jokingly ordered as he stepped through the door, calling a “goodnight, baby girl,” over his shoulder. 

I chuckled to myself, picking my pen back up before I was interrupted once again.

“You’re here late,” 

I looked up again, this time to see none other than Spencer Reid himself leaning against the doorframe.

“Just finishing this last note.” 

He nodded, shuffling his feet awkwardly as I went back to writing. 

“I just wanted to say, that, um, it was great… you know, what you did today.”

I scoffed, “I didn’t do what you guys did,” I said, referring to actually bringing someone in after locating them, “I just talked him off the ledge,” 

He gave me a soft smile, though I wasn’t looking up to see it.

“Doesn’t make you any less of an agent.” 

My pen stopped momentarily as a small smile made its way onto my face.

I went to respond but he beat me to it, pushing himself off the doorframe and gripping the strap of his bag tightly, “I’ll see you in the morning, I guess.”

I finished my last word and looked up at him, “bright and early, Dr. Reid.” 

“Please,” he said softly, “just Spencer is fine.” 

I nodded as he slipped through the door and down the hall. 

I got up, grabbing my coat and bag before turning off the lights. My smile hardly faded as it ran through my mind and off my tongue, a seemingly loud sound in the still office.

“Spencer”


	3. ii.

It was an uneventful morning to start. I smoothed a hand down my papers before deciding I’d need a cup of coffee to get through the day if it continued to be as solemn as it was. I made my way to the breakroom, heading straight for the coffee machine and turning it on. I watched as the black liquid slowly dropped into the plastic pot. 

Once done, I poured the coffee into a cup, stoping once it was filled and sitting the pot back into its holder. I tilted the cup slightly, watching as the heat rose from the cup and the liquid threatened to spill if it was pushed any more. 

I took a long sip, wincing as my tongue felt the hot sting that I should’ve blown off to start. I closed my eyes for just a moment, preparing to go back to my seemingly endless stack of the sheet after sheet of white copy paper with even more words. 

Four Hours Later 

It was cold. Colder than I remembered it being earlier when I first left the office with the other members of the team in tow. As soon as I stepped out of the breakroom Morgan was tugging me to the bullpen, insisting I move faster through my coffee was making impressive stains on the nice carpet of the building. 

I asked what was so urgent, as even when we did have a case it was nothing to be jerking me around about. I looked at the back of Morgan’s head as he leads the way to the round table with rolling chairs. He gave me no answer as we sat, Garcia, pressing buttons on her small, white remote that lit up the screen behind her. 

What was so urgent, as it turns out, is that there was a case that was an hour away. Local PD had already built somewhat of a profile and insisted the FBI join them, as bodies were turning up faster than what would be considered a “normal” rate. 

So, there I was, sitting across from Hotch as we looked over the pictures of the victims. All of them had a missing… something. I wish it would have stopped at body parts, but one of the victims had their eyes missing and that is where I’d like to draw the line. 

I rubbed my temples as the team discussed possible motives from outside the realm of white noise I was currently subduing myself to. I tuned it when Hotch gave instructions. Each of us was to visit the victims’ houses, save for Hotch and Emily who were going to talk to the coroner. JJ, Rossi, and Morgan were to go to the first victim's home, leaving Spencer and me to go to the second victim as it was only a few blocks away and we could meet the others quickly.

I watched as Spencer shoved his hands in his pockets, not even sparing me a glance as we dispersed into our SUVs. He drove as I took the passenger's seat, the ride surprisingly comfortable though completely silent. I expected nothing less. 

Once at the house we were only sure of one thing, the victims must have known the unsub. 

“There’s no sign of forced entry, and no sign of a struggle.” Spencer noted, carefully unhinging the backdoor with a gloved hand and watching the way it struggled to open and close, “this door was the entry point but it makes a considerable amount of noise for someone whose trying to break in.” 

“Maybe he was like Bundy,” I mused, though seriously, “came to the door with a ruse, then charmed them so he could subdue them?” 

“Maybe,” Spencer agreed, though not wholeheartedly. I took it with a grain of salt, counting the short conversation as a win itself. 

Suddenly, as I was about to head upstairs, I heard a phone ring. I stayed still with my hand on the stair rail as Spencer answered his phone. He mumbled a “okay” and a “yeah” here and there, but he was doing most of the listening before he hung up. 

“Hotch has something, and he wants us to meet him along with the rest of the team.” 

I nodded, retreating from the set of stairs and following Reid back to the SUV. I prepared myself for another silent ride, which I was indeed presented with. I bit my lip, thinking it better to leave it that way than try and carry a conversation with someone who has so much to say, but so little for me to hear. 

When we arrived at the large building I took a deep breath, hoping whatever Hotch had to say was helpful and fast. We made our way inside, the team could be seen through the glass that made an office. We made our way in and took our seats, Spencer opting to take his a ways apart from my own. 

I paid it no mind once again, turning my attention to Hotch as he told us what he had found it. Garcia was put on the phone then, listing off three potential addresses for who she found that fit the profile to an almost perfect T. 

Hotch nodded, signaling we needed to get moving ASAP. We all got up, the plush chairs rolling from beneath us as we headed back to our transportation, jumping in and spinning wheels as we sped to our own destinations. 

It was pure luck that Spencer and I got the warehouse where the unsub, Matthew Walker, would most likely be. I’m sure Hotch didn’t think that far ahead, as he was still tense when it came to me and dealing with unsubs. You put your life on the line one time, am I right? 

As it were, we pulled up to the dark building, jumping out as soon as the engine was killed and taking our guns in our hands before heading inside. The door was unlocked, heavy and noisy, but unlocked nonetheless. Spencer and I shared a look that said ‘too easy, way too easy’ before we made our way inside.

There were rooms on either side of the entrance. Less wide-open space than you’d expect from a warehouse. Spencer went left as I went right, each of us clearing the rooms we entered. No one was in there except the two of us. 

We came back to the entrance, Spencer taking a glance around before it landed on me. 

“I’m glad no one was here. I left my cell in the car.”

A small giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it, rolling my eyes as I put my gun away. 

“Better go get that,”

I nodded, turning back to the rooms I had cleared, “I’ll look through what I can, maybe we can find something.” 

He nodded in agreement as he made his way out of the door, it falling heavily shut behind him as he went to retrieve his phone. I went into the first room, grabbing a cardboard box and squatting down to open it. 

It was light, far lighter than it considerably should have been. I drew my eyebrows together as I pulled open the cardboard tabs, finding only one thing inside. Footsteps behind me, along with the gasp that tumbled from my lips were the only identifiable sounds in the still building. 

“Spencer…” I started, the picture shaking in my trembling hand as I took it from the box. 

One step closer and baseball bat later I was waking up to somewhere I wasn’t familiar with. 

It was cold.


End file.
